peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dollhouse
(You might want to check out Crybaby before reading this.) (If you enjoyed this, check out Sippy Cup!) Rabbidpony’s note: I decided to make a sequel to Crybaby. It’s called, “Dollhouse.” Please note that i’m Still new to these pages and stuff, so don’t judge me. Anyways, enjoy! Story: *Peppa and Mummy Pig are in their house in the kitchen, waiting for Daddy Pig and George* Mummy Pig: Peppa, where’s daddy? *it cuts to a scene where Daddy Pig is kissing Mrs. Sheep, then it goes back to the scene with Peppa and Mummy Pig* Peppa: um, i’m Sure he’s somewhere... Daddy Pig: *walks into the kitchen* hello, everyone! Mummy Pig: Daddy, where were you?! Daddy Pig: I was-um-at work... Mummy Pig: So glad! But Peppa, where’s your brother? *It cuts to a scene with George smoking, then it cuts back* Peppa: um, I think he’ll be here any minute... *1 minute later* Peppa: i’ll Go find him... *Peppa walks out of the kitchen and walks into the attic with a flashlight to guide her, then she walks to a small space where she finds George smoking* Peppa: George! Stop smoking! You’re only 4! George: *stops smoking* Sorry, Peppa. I’m trying to get my mind off the fact that Richard hates me. Peppa: *sigh* everyone thinks that we’re perfect. Please don’t let them look through the curtains. *it cuts to a scene where Peppa and George are at the table with Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig, and there’s a dead rabbit on the table* Peppa: Really, mom? Dead rabbit for dinner again? Mummy Pig: yes, get used to it! *it cuts to a scene a few minutes later when it’s time for bed* Mummy Pig: *sigh* I know he’s cheating on me. *then it cuts to a scene where Peppa is looking out the window, and she sees Daddy Pig kissing Mrs. Sheep. She gasps and runs to her mom’s room* Peppa: Mummy, mummy! Please wake up! Dad’s cheating on you! Mummy Pig: *yawn* go to bed. Peppa: But mom! Mummy Pig: I said, go to bed! Peppa: *sigh* *Peppa goes to bed frowning* *music starts* Peppa Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls, we’ll be a perfect family. when you walk away is when we really play you don’t hear me when I say, ”mom! please wake up! dad’s with a dump! and your son is smoking nonsense!” no one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens, don’t let them see what goes down in the kitchen! places, places, get in your places! throw on your dress and put on your doll faces! everyone thinks that we’re perfect! please don’t let them look through the curtains! picture, picture, smile for the picture! pose with your brother, won’t you be a good sister? everyone thinks that we’re perfect! please don’t let them look through the curtains! D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E) (I see things that nobody else sees) George hey girl! look at my mom! she’s got it going on! ha, you’re blinded by her jewelry! when you turn your back, she pulls out a flask, (flask) and forgets his infelity! uh-oh, she’s coming to the attic! plastic, (plastic) go back to being plastic! no one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens, one day, they’ll see what goes down in the kitchen! places, places, get in your places! throw on your shirt and put on your doll faces! everyone thinks that we’re perfect! Please don’t let them look through the curtains! picture, picture, smile for the picture! pose with your brother, won’t you be a good sister? everyone thinks that we’re perfect, please don’t let them look through the curtains! D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees! (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E) (I see things that nobody else sees) Peppa hey girl... George hey girl... Peppa hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls... George we’ll be a perfect family... and George places, places, get in your places! throw on your dress/shirt and put on your doll faces! everyone thinks that we’re perfect, please don’t let them look through the curtains! picture, picture, smile for the picture! pose with your brother, won’t you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we’re perfect, please don’t let them look through the curtains! Peppa D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, George I see things that nobody else sees! (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E) Peppa (I see things that nobody else sees) The End